What's a Homo?
by Hiruma YA-HA
Summary: Sena has a question, but when his teammates are surprised he doesn't know what a certain word means, they send him to Hiruma to find out the answer. Rated M for lots of swearing, and Hiruma being Hiruma.


"Y-y-youichi?" Sena stuttered as he approached the demon captain.

Hiruma had been about to take a drink from his water bottle, but upon hearing his given name he froze to glare suspiciously at the chibi.

"Ah! S-s-sorry! I, um, I just have something important to ask you. I won't call you that at all if you don't want me to. S-Su-Suzuna thought it was a good idea to call you that for this." Hiruma pouted a bit at that last remark.

"It's fine, what is it damn chibi?" Hiruma growled.

Sena looked over his shoulder with an expression that said, 'do I really have to ask him this?' plastered on his face. Hiruma followed Sena's gaze, seeing nothing but a few bushes and a tree.

_Heh, so this is a group effort it seems. _Hiruma smirked as he brought his attention back to his running back.

"So what's your question damn chibi!?" Hiruma was beginning to feel impatient. He quickly entered the clubhouse, seeing as he needed to get changed and showered before heading home. He did have things to do, despite what anyone else may have thought.

Sena quickly trotted in after him, to see Hiruma had already stripped down to just his football pants.

The little twerp blushed, looking like a tomato, quickly turning away.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing and ask whatever the fuck you need to ask!" Hiruma snarled, pulling his football pants, jockstrap, and underwear off in one smooth motion.

Sena had gone completely silent. When Hiruma turned to look, he found Sena staring, a bit of blood dripping from his nose. Hiruma was going to have some fun with this.

"See something you like fucking chibi?" Hiruma chuckled darkly, leaning in close to Sena's face. This made him blush an even deeper crimson hue if that was possible.

Sena snapped out of his daze as Hiruma headed towards the shower room with a towel slung over his shoulder. Hiruma scrubbed shampoo into his spiky, blonde locks as Sena walked in, naked, despite having already showered and changed.

He went to the head next to Hiruma's and adjusted the taps until the water was a pleasant temperature.

"Look, I don't have all day fucking chibi so just ask me the damn question." Hiruma had rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and was now working on lathering his body with soap.

"Okay...um, ev-everyone on the team was really shocked that I didn't know what a certain word meant, s-so, they told me I should come a-and ask you, b-b-because you would know." Sena began.

Hiruma's curiosity was officially aroused.

"S-s-so, what I came t-to a-ask was...wh-whatisahomosexual!?" Sena closed his eyes tight as the warm water washed down his body.

Hiruma let the water hit him, rinsing all the soap off. He turned off the water, slamming one hand on the shower wall next to Sena's head. He leaned in closer, glaring intensely at him.

"Could you please repeat that?" Hiruma stated in almost a whisper. "Slower this time."

Sena gulped, nodding his head. "Wh-wh-what's a h-h-ho-homosexual?" Sena repeated.

"Those fuckers!" Hiruma yelled. He grabbed his black towel, wrapping it around his waist, running outside with a gun in his other hand.

"You fuckers are dead at practice next week!" Hiruma yelled, shooting into the bushes, scattering Monta, Suzuna, and the rest of the team off in different directions.

Hiruma entered the clubhouse once they were all gone, and it had started to pour outside. The first thing he saw was Sena sitting on the couch, a towel wrapped around his waist, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I'm sorry Hiruma-san. I always cause you trouble." Sena stated, burying his face into his knees.

_Hm, nice view._ Hiruma smirked.

Hiruma approached the trembling boy, placing an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"It's fine, I'm not mad at you so stop apologizing already. I am mad at those little shits I call teammates, because they made a jab at me by sending you here with that question!" Hiruma felt Sena tense up.

"How?" Sena squeaked, as he bravely turned to face Hiruma.

"Well, a homosexual is someone like me." Hiruma began. "It's a guy that likes other guys." He stated bluntly.

"Th-then does that mean I'm a homosexual too?" Sena boldly asked, sounding so genuine with his question.

"I swear, if they told you to ask me that-" Hiruma cut himself off, running a hand through his wet hair. He was in an especially bad mood now.

"Th-they didn't!" Sena quickly replied. "I-I really am wondering myself. I-I s-s-sometimes look at you a-and I c-can't help but think how cool and h-handsome you look. I also get this really tight, warm feeling in my chest. I really can't explain wh-why I feel this way when I see you." Sena was blushing hardcore again.

_Seriously!? Did the chibi seriously say that he had feelings for me?_ Hiruma thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"Well, there's only one way to really find out." Hiruma grinned, flashing his sharp teeth.

He leaned towards Sena, cupping his chin with his hand, bringing their lips together to lock in a battle for dominance.

It started off as a simple chaste kiss, quickly escalating. Hiruma ran his tongue over Sena's lips, asking permission to enter the wet cavern; Sena gave permission wholeheartedly. Their tongues danced for what seemed like an eternity before Hiruma pulled away, allowing Sena to retrieve some oxygen.

"Did you like that?" Hiruma smiled. He was confident in his kissing abilities. Sena brought his fingers to his lips. It had felt so amazing having Hiruma's soft lips pushing against his own.

Sena quickly answered Hiruma's question when he threw his arms around Hiruma's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Hiruma was surprised to say the least, but quickly regained his composure, kissing back fervently.

"Hiruma-san, you're really good at this." Sena moaned.

"Mmm, Se~na, you're not that bad a kisser yourself." Hiruma purred in reply, deepening the kiss further. "And fucking call me Youichi you little shit."

They pulled apart once again, leaving the others' lips cold and lonely.

"Only if you call me Sena." Hiruma grinned at this.

_The fucking shrimp was growing a backbone._

Sena had never realized how gorgeous Hiruma's eyes were, like sparkling emeralds lit with a fiery passion.

Hiruma had noticed, due to his keen observation skills, how Sena's big, chocolate brown, puppy eyes sucked you in, making you want to bend to his every wish and whim.

"Um Youichi?" Sena was peeking up at Hiruma, who had been staring into space. Hiruma certainly didn't do that often.

"What is it fuc-um, Sena?" Hiruma was going to have to get used to that.

"Well...Um-" Sena blushed a deep red squirming a little where he sat.

Hiruma looked down, slightly blushing himself. It seemed that he was sporting a rather large boner.

This gave Hiruma a rather wonderful idea. He only hoped it would work.

"Hey Sena?" Hiruma said in a sweet syrupy voice.

Sena paled a bit at the tone.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Yes what?" Hiruma cooed.

"Yes Y-youichi" Sena replied quietly.

_My name just sounds so sexy when Sena says it._

"Would you be a doll and do something very important for me?" Hiruma plopped down onto the couch, pulling Sena on top of him.

"What would that be?" Sena asked curiously.

Hiruma slowly removed the towel from around his waist, exposing his throbbing erection in all its glory.

Sena's eyes practically bugged out of his head, making Hiruma laugh his ass off.

Sena poutetd at Hiruma's attitude. He could only think of one way to get back at him, and that was to do exactly what Hiruma seemed to want from him.

_Well...here goes everything. _Sena gulped.

Hiruma was still laughing at full strength, but suddenly let a surprised moan slip when he felt something warm and wet envelope his whole length at once.

"Shit!" Hiruma yelped.

Sena gave some experimental licks to the underside, and the head, before enveloping Hiruma's whole length once more.

_The little bastard is enjoying this!_ Hiruma scolded himself for letting his guard down.

Sena accidentally swallowed, eliciting a growl from Hiruma.

Hiruma gripped at Sena's hair, massaging the scalp, encouraging Sena to keep working on what he started.

Hiruma was so close to orgasm, but he pulled Sena off his dick, he had other plans.

"Ah, Youichi, why'd you do that?" Sena whined at the loss.

Hiruma chuckled.

"I can't be the only one fucking enjoying myself you little slut."

"Who said I wasn't?" Sena smiled sweetly.

Hiruma's eyebrows rose to his hairline in amusement; turning into a seductive grin mere moments later.

"Mamori would be so fucking pissed right now." Hiruma cackled, flipping their positions.

Hiruma started trailing kisses. He licked the shell of Sena's ear, a groan escaping from between his lips.

"Ah, Youichi, y-you'll leave marks." Sena protested.

"Good, then everyone will know who you belong to." Hiruma grinned, teasing Sena's nipples.

After a little more foreplay on Hiruma's part, they were both thoroughly ready for what was coming.

"Are you ready?" Hiruma whispered next to Sena's ear, causing him to shiver.

"I think I've been waiting for this a lot longer than either of us realized." Sena gasped as Hiruma lined up with Sena's entrance.

Sena had been moaning before, but, hot damn was he moaning now. Sena just couldn't hold back the erotic sounds pouring from his mouth.

It had hurt a little at first, but after a few skillful movements from Hiruma he had begun to feel a hot, melting pleasure building up throughout his whole body.

"Mmmm, Youichi! It feels so good." Sena moaned loudly.

Hiruma thrust his hips forward bringing them both over the edge.

"That was the best fucking sex I've ever had Sena." Hiruma purred, pulling Sena into a gentle hug. Sena moved closer, cuddling into Hiruma's bare chest.

"Me too." Sena replied sleepily.

"Wait...does that mean you've had sex before!?" Hiruma scowled.

"No. I've only masturbated Youichi." Sena giggled in response.

Hiruma blushed slightly, tucking Sena's head under his chin. "Well that's fine then. You'll just need to show me next time." Hiruma grinned as he felt Sena flinch.

"B-but-"

"No buts! You'll do it whether you want to or not." Hiruma cackled.

"Fine." Sena pouted, pulling himself from the demon's arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiruma narrowed his eyes.

"I need to get home. My parents will start to get suspicious of me." Sena replied.

Hiruma got a good idea in his head just then.

"Alright you can go home. But...you are going to need to make it up to me tomorrow with some more sex. I'll pound you so hard you won't be able to walk for days." Sena paled bit, but then displayed an evil smile of his own.

"Okay You-chan." Sena grinned triumphantly at the new nickname.

"Call me that in front of the team and I'll muder you." Hiruma pulled out a machine gun from under the couch.

Sena stuck his tongue out at Hiruma hurrying out the door.

"I'd like to see you try now." Sena laughed as Hiruma chased him down the sidewalk.

Luckily Sena's golden legs gave him the leverage to keep away from Hiruma's reach. Sena even went slow enough to irritate Hiruma by staying barely far enough ahead.

Life was going to be good for these two, and it would be that way for a while, if not the rest of their lives.


End file.
